


Desperately

by Aryagraceling



Series: Rare Pair Central [16]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Raidou, Domestic Fluff, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Sakura Deserves to Top, Sass, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 20:12:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17628893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryagraceling/pseuds/Aryagraceling
Summary: Raidou didn’t want to close his eyes, lest he miss a second. It wasn’t often they stayed up like this, love drunk and wrapped up in each other, but the nights they did--oh, the nights they did were ones to remember.





	Desperately

Sakura was nearly drowning in Ibiki’s uniform. The dark cloth of his shirt fell over her hips and his bandana slipped over her eyes as she rested on his chest, fingers tangled as they swayed in the middle of the living room. Raidou didn’t want to close his eyes, lest he miss a second. It wasn’t often they stayed up like this, love drunk and wrapped up in each other, but the nights they did-- _ oh, _ the nights they did were ones to remember.

“Almost big enough to be your dress, hmm?” Ibiki asked, nuzzling into the side of Sakura’s head with a heated glance toward Raidou, who held out a finger.

“She looks even more stunning in white, don’t give me that,” he said.

“I’ll be a lot cuter when they day comes.” Sakura shoved the bandana up and crunched her nose as she looked back with Ibiki. “You might have to leave me at the altar to catch everyone fainting at the sight of me.”

Ibiki’s laugh rumbled through the living room as he gathered her back to his chest. “We’re never leaving you there, baby, you know we couldn’t,” he said. “Or maybe we could take turns catching them. How d’you think your clothes will hold up, Rai?”

“They’ll be fine. I volunteer for catching duty as long as it’s you two falling for me at the end,” he said, spreading his arms over the back of the couch as he watched them sway. “And of course, falling into bed with me later.” Ibiki cocked an eyebrow as Sakura giggled into his scarred chest. “What, you think I’m joking?”

“Never considered it,” Ibiki said. He pulled away from Sakura to trail his hand up her arm, urging her to spin. His uniform lifted from her creamy skin and Raidou sucked in a breath as the purple lace on the bottom of her underwear was revealed. She  _ knew  _ he couldn’t resist those, and Ibiki certainly didn’t mind them either.

“Come here,” he said. Ibiki let her go and gave her a gentle push toward Raidou’s outstretched arms before flopping next to them as the song began to repeat. “I saw those. You can’t hide them from me.” Her hair tickled his face as he kissed over her cheek down to her ear. “Wearing my husband’s shirt and my wife-to-be’s favorite underwear, how  _ scandalous,  _ Sakura,” he purred. 

“I’m sure your wife-to-be will be so very displeased I stole them,” she said, pulling back with a mock pout before turning to beg a kiss from Ibiki. “I hear she picked them specifically for tonight because she wanted to get laid.” 

“Sass,” Ibiki murmured against her lips. 

“Your sass,” she shot back, and Raidou tilted them to lean against Ibiki. “How will you two ever survive with me? Just the absolute worst, I am.” She adjusted so her legs were draped over Raidou’s lap and her head was perched on Ibiki’s arm. “You might as well get used to it.”

“I suppose we could,” Raidou mused, teasing the hem of the shirt as he laid his head on Ibiki’s shoulder. “Thoughts, Ibiki?”

Ibiki looked down at her with a smirk as he played with the ends of her hair. “I say we let her help move to the new place and then just force her to stay with us,” he said. “That sounds like a fitting punishment for such a wicked woman.”

“A wicked woman who’s all ours for the next few days.” Raidou’s lips parted softly as his fingers dipped between her legs, pressing against the damp fabric to draw out a soft moan. “I can think of a few good ways to get me back for calling you such awful names,” he said when Ibiki’s hand covered his. “I’m ready to continue this morning before we pack away all your gear.”

“Hmm, beggar,” Sakura said. She let her leg fall from his knee as her eyes slipped shut. “Almost like you know I can’t say no to seeing you spread wide around me.” Her hand made its way between the two men to slip just under the waist of Raidou’s pants and cup his ass. “Sure you just don’t want Ibiki to fuck you instead?”

“I’d rather suck his dick tonight,” Raidou said, turning to kiss up Ibiki’s neck. “What do you say?”

“If I ever say no to that, I’m in danger,” Ibiki said. He urged Sakura up to sit on Raidou’s lap and ruffled the bandana before walking down the hallway. “I’ll grab your things.”

Sakura huffed as she attempted to right her hair under the fabric. “Sure,  _ I’m  _ the sass,” she mumbled, yelping and clutching Raidou’s shoulders when he stood and hefted her in his arms. “Rai!”

“You know I’d  _ really  _ rather you wreck my ass than my ear,” he said. “Can’t hear you making all those beautiful noises if I’m deaf.” He carried her down the hall, carefully avoiding the boxes stacked on the wall. Smart idea it had been, taking Kakashi’s advice and using a week of their honeymoon in advance for packing and moving, but  _ inconvenient  _ in the current situation. Thankfully Ibiki had been kind enough to leave the bedroom door open and he stumbled in, narrowly missing the doorframe with her feet. 

“Careful with those,” Ibiki said. He wrapped around Raidou from behind and bent to kiss Sakura’s forehead. “Wouldn’t want to damage her, now.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Raidou deposited her on the bed and laid down next to her, shielding his stomach when she climbed on top of him with a devious grin. “I don’t know about that look, baby.”

“You should wear that shirt while you’re fucking him,” Ibiki said, emerging triumphant from the dresser drawer with her strap on. He tossed it to her side and came behind her, hands making their way down her thighs before he pulled her up and against his chest. “Just so I can watch. Although--” he plucked the bandana from her head to discard it-- “I’d love to see your eyes too. Such a beautiful color.”

“Who gets pants duty tonight?” Sakura asked, and Raidou slotted his hands below his head at Ibiki’s pleading glance.

“Me,” Ibiki growled into her neck. She let her head tilt to the side as his calloused fingers curled into her underwear. “Stand up?” He pushed the fabric down her thighs and helped her step out before reaching around to rub over her clit with a sigh. “So wet for us already. Harness, Rai?”

Raidou tossed it over and shed his clothes as Ibiki helped Sakura fasten everything. “Black looks so good on you,” he mumbled as she climbed back onto him, rutting up against his stomach as she worried the skin of his shoulder. “Ibiki, hurry up, please.” His cock rested against his stomach, Sakura’s brushing over it occasionally and drawing out a whine. “I want you.”

“On your knees,” Sakura said, turning his hips below hers as Ibiki climbed onto the head of the bed. Raidou pressed his forehead to Ibiki’s chest as Sakura leaned over him to reach for the lube, coating her fingers and working two into him with no hesitation. “Still so nice and open for me,” she continued as she crooked the digits. “And so  _ responsive.”  _

Raidou shuffled back enough so he could take Ibiki into his mouth. The other man’s fingers fisted in his hair as he moaned around the pierced cock when Sakura’s fingers dragged against his rim.  _ Come on,  _ he thought when she did it again.  _ Fuck me already.  _ He pulled nearly off of Ibiki, pausing a second to undulate his tongue against the sensitive spot just below his head before taking him  _ deep,  _ deeper than before.

He knew Sakura couldn’t resist Ibiki’s broken whimper. 

Their hands met in the middle of his back as she lined herself up. Ibiki caressed down his scars while Sakura slid up his spine until they tangled and she pressed in. “Oh, yeah,” she breathed, filling him inch by solid inch. “So pretty, Rai.” She broke Ibiki’s hold to smooth one hand over his ass, holding him open as she pressed her thumb gently against his perineum. “Do Ibiki proud, baby.”

Raidou lifted his eyes to Ibiki’s staring down at him. They slid shut, the interrogator tucking his lip between his teeth as Raidou swallowed around him and not for the first time, Raidou considered how lucky he was to see this side of Ibiki. How lucky they all were, really, that they’d found each other, and as Sakura drew out he reached back for her hand. 

She grabbed it and pressed it to his spine, pushing his chest down as she slid back in. “God, I love you,” she said softly. “D’you like being fucked by me, Raidou? Makes you feel  _ good?”  _ She punctuated the word with a quick snap of her hips and Raidou’s nose pressed into Ibiki’s stomach as he was shoved forward. “Because I  _ love  _ fucking  _ you.”  _

Ibiki lifted Raidou slightly off of him and rolled his hips with a questioning glance. Raidou nodded, and he set close to the same rhythm as Sakura. When he was filled, there wasn’t a better feeling. When both pulled out at once, he was desperately, achingly empty for the split second before they slammed back in. He was a fucking  _ mess, _ he knew, saliva trailing down his chin and Ibiki’s cock as he clenched around Sakura. 

“I love you,” Raidou rasped when Ibiki let him up for air. Sakura grabbed his hair to pull his head back and Ibiki’s lips crashed into his. His tongue slid against Raidou’s, hands everywhere as Raidou whined into his mouth. “Touch me,” he said. He reached for Ibiki at the same time Ibiki reached for him, thumb wiping through the precome gathered on the tip. 

Sakura gasped in mock offense as she pushed one hand to support Raidou’s chest as both squished him between them. “No begging  _ me?” _ she said as she fucked him. “Come on, honey. Let me hear you say you need me.”

“I do,” he cried. Her fingers dug into his hips and forced him ever closer, and Ibiki’s teeth clamped down on his shoulder. There was no escape from them-- _ he _ was the one drowning now, waves of pleasure crashing over him with every stroke of Sakura’s cock and twist of Ibiki’s hand. “Need you so ba-ad, Sakura--” His free hand scrabbled over her shoulder as he threw it back, trying to hang on to something,  _ anything  _ as Ibiki coated his hand with his release. 

“Yes,” Ibiki said, whispering their names like a prayer as Raidou panted against his cheek. “Follow me, Rai. Come for us.”

Sakura’s lips on his neck, the merest touch in the maelstrom that consumed them, were his undoing. Every thrust threw him closer until he stilled. Ibiki’s praise faded, Sakura’s breathing disappeared to the rush of blood from his head and the feeling of come hitting his hand pressed on Ibiki’s stomach. He fell forward as Sakura slipped out and rested her head between his shoulders, lips open on his spine as she brought herself to completion. “Hnn, fuck,” she ground out. “Love you, both,  _ oh--”  _

_ Angelic. _

Ibiki’s arms came around Raidou’s shoulders as all three slumped to the bed. Sakura’s cock slid between his legs, the lube a sticky mess, and he was  _ content.  _ Sated. He adored these quiet seconds before Ibiki inevitably pulled away for a towel and he was left with their wife-to-be. 

She always held him close with arms of steel as Ibiki cleaned them. The damp cloth on his stomach and thighs made him jump and Ibiki’s tongue cleaning his softening cock... _ shit.  _ “Ibiki,” he whined, squirming in Sakura’s arms as Ibiki met his eyes and lick his lips.

“You’re just as good as the first time I tasted you,” was all Ibiki said as he turned back to the bathroom. 

Raidou shuffled to his other side to bury his face in Sakura’s chest. “Embarrassing,” he mumbled.

“True, though,” Sakura said. She carded her fingers through his hair and motioned for Ibiki to come back. “I’ve gotta take this off and clean it, you love on him for a minute.”

“Sakura!”

“Problem with that?” Ibiki asked as he crawled behind Raidou and hugged him close.

“I don’t need a babysitter after sex,” Raidou grumbled, but accepted the offered kiss anyway. He melted back against Ibiki and they watched Sakura go about cleaning everything. “Mm, good enough end to the day?”

“Acceptable,” Ibiki teased. 

Sakura shut the strap on back in the dresser and draped an arm and leg over both men when she fell to the bed. “You know how to make me feel good,” she said with a kiss to Raidou’s nape. “Thanks.” Her fingers laced with Ibiki’s as she sighed happily, eyelids fluttering over his skin before she sank to the pillows. “I can’t wait to marry you, you know.”

“We do,” Raidou said, lips curling in a smile as Ibiki kissed his forehead. “Few more days, baby. Then we’re one.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think? Feedback is _always_ appreciated and encouraged, be it via kudos/comments/bookmarks or through any of my social media below.
> 
> * [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sparkswithyou)  
> * [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AryaGrace4)  
> * [Discord](https://discord.gg/ZkxAX9r) (or aryagraceling#4222 if you're not looking for another server)  
> * [AO3 Armada](https://www.facebook.com/groups/601270063618951), a facebook group for all creators and readers.


End file.
